


One Autumn Day

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Fall Fest 2020, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fall Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Just a fluffy little story about Stiles list of fall activities for him and Derek to do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: A Very Sterek Fall 2020





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two chapters for this (: 
> 
> This is my first time writing for these two, so I hope you enjoy (:

They were sitting side by side in the jeep, trudging along as fast as it would take them. Stiles was paying more attention the autumn leaves falling outside than he was the road ahead of him, or his boyfriend beside him. He just loved all the fall colors and the cute pumpkins displayed on everyone’s porch. Come to think of it, he could go for a PSL right about now, you know one that’s all steamy and tastes of yummy goodness.

“Stiles,” Derek warned firmly. Paying his broody boyfriend, no mind, he started rattling off ideas for their weekend. “We should go pick pumpkins this weekend, like at a real pumpkin patch, not some fake grocery store ones. Then we can carve them, and decorate outside, and ooo watch scary movies, and-” A large hand was placed over his mouth; he continued to mumble through it. He gave up eventually, and Derek finally removed his hand, raising his eyebrows in only the way Derek could; “You done?” In return, Stiles gave him a very Stiles look, the one that said ‘umm not really, rude!’

Derek shook his head and chuckled softly, “You’re really adorable with your pouty face and all, “He paused to reach a hand over and brush Stiles cheek, “but no fuckin’ way am I doing _any_ of that shit.” Stiles huffed his direction and proceeded towards home, ignoring his sulky boyfriend the remainder of the way.

~

Lying in bed later that night, Stiles was still upset at Derek’s response to his ‘fall fun’ schedule. He didn’t expect the guy to go all in with matching _‘Its’ Fall Ya’ll’_ sweaters, but he thought he’d at least do it with Stiles, at least pretend to care.

He sighed heavily, turning away from him and inching closer to the wall. It wasn’t long before he heard Derek close his book and felt him shift on the bed, turning his direction. “Ok Stiles let’s hear it. Just call me an asshole so we can kiss and make up.” He felt Derek snake a hand towards him, but he dodged the gesture, moving toward the wall even more.

This time it was Derek who sighed heavily. He shifted away from Stiles and laid on his back. “Ok, I’m an asshole. Derek let out a soft breath, “You know I’d do anything with you. . . no matter how lame I think it is.” That got Stiles to budge, finally turning to meet Derek, but still too far for him to reach out and grab him.

Stiles started to respond, “It’s not that, it’s just. . .” Derek waited for him to continue; when he didn’t, he offered, “Stiles, you can tell me anything, you know that right?”

Stiles looked up, meeting his hazel eyes, he smiled softly “Yea I know.” He switched to his back, not wanting to look at Derek while he spoke his next words. “I never really got to do any of that stuff when I was a kid. My dad was always too busy with work and my mom. . .” he trailed off, knowing Derek could fill in the blanks for himself.

 _Shit._ He really _was_ an asshole. Derek turned to face him and waited for chocolate eyes to lock on his. Once they had, he spoke softly, like he only could with Stiles; “I didn’t even, I didn’t know babe. I’m sorry.” He extended a hand towards him and when he didn’t reject it, he moved closer, “Come here.” Stiles let his broody wolf pull him in and he snuggled up close.

As their breathing became even as sleep was taking them over, he heard Derek whisper, “You, me, and that fall list. Tomorrow.” Stiles grinned deeply into Derek’s arms around him. He thought about mentioning the sweaters but decided against it, there was always Christmas!


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek indulges Stiles on his list of fall activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek will do anything to keep Stiles smiling...even if it means being dragged through a pumpkin patch half the day (:
> 
> Enjoy!!

Stiles was as giddy as a kid in a candy shop and hadn’t stopped smiling since they left the house earlier that morning. Derek wanted to make today perfect, especially since he’d been such an asshole about the whole thing to begin with. He’d even indulged Stiles, stopping at the coffee shop to get him one of those basic bitch drinks; it was black coffee for him.

They arrived at the pumpkin patch 20 minutes later, Stiles bailing out as soon as Derek shifted into park. The next two hours consisted of Stiles dragging Derek through every inch of the lot, stopping every few feet to gaze at the next pumpkin creation: pumpkin doughnuts, pumpkin smoothies, pumpkin candles, pumpkin pie, and the strangest of them all-pumpkin spice; what was it about that that made girls go _so_ crazy?

Stiles tugged on his hand pulling him ahead once more, this time to the patch. “Ok we have to get a nice looking one, but not _too_ nice you know?” Derek didn’t. He continued on, “And it has to sit nicely, not too bumpy so we can carve something badass into it!” Derek knelt to pick one up, but a hand quickly swatted it away, “Don’t you dare even think of getting a non-orange pumpkin.” Stile huffed slightly, “The nerve.”

Derek’s eyes brightened as he shook his head in amusement at his oh so specific pumpkin-picker. He snaked his arms around Stiles, wrapping him up tightly, “Whatever you say babe, you lead the way.” Stiles turned and pecked him on the forehead, “That’s more like it my wolfy man.” Derek rolled his eyes as his boyfriend pulled him further into the pumpkins; the things he put up with for him.

~

Several hours and stops later, they arrived back at the loft, Stiles-approved pumpkins in tow. Derek lined the coffee table with newspaper, while Stiles printed stencils for them to design with.

Pulling out the pumpkin guts was an experience for Derek, one he hoped he never had to relive; it was worse than seeing his uncle burned alive. Stiles wasn’t all that fond of it either, in fact he was quite dramatic about the whole process. He made obnoxious gagging sounds with every reach inside the pumpkin. Derek gave his wolfy-glare from beside him, “You are _so_ dramatic.” Stiles threw his pumpkin-gut covered hands out in front of him, “How was I supposed to know how disgusting these things were inside?! I could’ve gone my whole life never knowing this!” Derek wanted to tell him this was _his_ idea, but he didn’t want to upset him again. Instead he reached over and went to work on Stiles pumpkin, removing all traces of goo, before placing it in front of Stiles once more. The look on Stiles face was worth it, plus he pulled him in for a full kiss. Now for the fun part, the carving.

Stiles turned out to be the better carver of the two, Derek had no idea how-Stiles hand was as steady as a windmill, that boy was always on the move. They put lights inside their jack-o-lanterns and placed them out on the porch, not that the loft had one, but, whatever made Stiles happy. With the pumpkins outside, Stiles crossed it off the list- yes there was an actual list; no Derek couldn’t believe it either.

Night had taken over Beacon Hills, and the guys decided to end the day cuddled up on the couch watching a scary movie-the last thing on Stiles list; Derek prayed there wasn’t a part two.

The movie was enjoyable, but neither of them found it particularly ‘ _scary’_ , not after everything they’d been through over the years. Derek rubbed his nose, sneezing once more. “Now who’s being dramatic?” Stiles stuck his tongue out and Derek teased it with his just for a second until, “Ahh-choo!” He’d let Stiles light one of those pumpkin spice-whatever candles, but his overly sensitive werewolf nose wasn’t having it. He stormed off the couch and blew the candle out swiftly, returning back to Stiles once more.

“Better?” Derek nodded into Stiles and pulled him closer. Stiles looked up, meeting his eyes, “Thanks for today, I had the best time.” Derek brought him in for a gentle kiss, brushing his lips softly. “Wouldn’t have you any other way.”

They were both well on their way to sleep, the movie humming in the background and the cool autumn breeze coming in through the window. Derek was almost there, listening to Stiles steady heartbeat, when he heard him mumble, “What do you think about matching sweaters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and thanks to averysterekfall for putting on this event!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:browney3dgirl6

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow (:


End file.
